<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will save them! by Drake86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100431">I will save them!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86'>Drake86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The women who shook Thedas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kids, Learning Magic, Learning swordmanship, M/M, Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Magic, Pre-Blight, Slow Burn, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wife to the Ancient Elf, friend to the Andraste, Companion of the Inquisitor Ameridan, close friend and Companion of the King Maric. This was only a few of my titles. I saw when the first Blight happened after Corypheus and others magisters entered the prison of Evanuris and brought Blight to the world. I thought it was only dreams, but when my connection to the Fade created anew, I remembered everything. </p><p>-If I could change his mind, then I can change the world... Again!- I thought with the smirk and joined the group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abelas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The women who shook Thedas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transported</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical day, I just ended my work for today in the library when my friend called.</p><p>-<em> Yo, what’s up?- </em></p><p>
  <em> -Anora is a bitch! Calian suffered so much because of her! No wonder he wanted to divorce her. – </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ah, I see. So where you right now in the story?- </em>
</p><p>-<em> I just ended the Landsmeet. She betrayed my friends, but, I still get to nobles to agree with me. And I’m the Queen of Ferelden! Hehehe.-She answered smirking </em></p><p>-<em> It’s my canon too. I would never give Alistair to Anora. Btw I’m just out of work. Buy something for u?- </em> We were still live together. I started a new job in the library not long ago, and she was studying Literature.</p><p>There was a pause<em> - Could you buy me a coke? And some chips. You remember that today is our film night, right? </em>- Ah, that’s right once a month we do a film night or anime night. It was always decided when we are back home together.</p><p><em> -No problem. I will see you at home</em>. – I ended a call and turned right where the shop was. It was a small shop where I always was buying things when I was going back home. The owners were a Japanese older couple, they were like grandparents which I never had. I opened the door and greeted them.</p><p>-<em> Oh, Sara-san welcome. Today is a discount on almost all things. Take your time </em>.-</p><p><em> -Thank you, Hiro-san. How are your grandchildren? Did the operation go okay?- </em> I went where coke stood, and thought about what else to buy. I asked about the grandchild because their grandson got a detected tumour and got an operation immediately. I spent them a few days to ease their worry not long ago.</p><p>Hana-san smiled(Wife of Hiro san) - <em> Yes, the operation went okay. Oh, and you got regards from him. He speaks nearly fluent in English thanks to you</em>.- She answered, wiping the floor. I was teaching him through the internet. Even if he was only eight years old, he catches very quickly. Also, I got taught a little Japanese thanks to that. We talked a little more, I in the meantime took some chips, vegetables and some meat to cook for our film night. I was going to exit a shop, but before I opened the door, grandma called me. So I turned around. </p><p>-<em> Yes, grandma?- </em></p><p><em> -Here. I almost forgot to give this. This is for your birthday, which was not long ago. We couldn’t provide you it earlier because we were in Japan visiting our son. I heard that you like dragons so here, it from us.- </em> She gave me a necklace, which surprisingly was very similar to Archdemon but it was a light blue colour. I immediately put it on my neck and hugged both of them. I said my goodbyes and opened the door. Just then, I heard a femine voice.</p><p><strong> <em> -Change it, my Child. Save them </em> </strong>.- And then the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story of Old Earth and Unlocking magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything belong to Bioware etc. beside my characters. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Then I heard a voice.</p><p><em> -Are you all right?- </em> And then saw a fucking real blue dragon who was talking, to me! I didn't know if I was delusional so I took his head in my hands. The dragon skin wasn't rough but delicate and beautiful. I think he got embarrassed because he took a few steps back. Then I sat.</p><p><em> -So it isn't a dream </em> - I sighed. – <em> Who are you? Where are we? Did you do this? </em>- I started asking questions to which I needed answers immediately. </p><p>He smiled and chuckled. –<em> No, it wasn't me, I am The Life Giver Chuddrut, Chud in short, and I figured out we were in the land of Thedas when you were unconscious. </em> – I stared at him with a dropped jaw, and I was in freaking Thedas, damn. But right now I need to know which year is it. I don't want to meet darkspawns or inquisition soldiers who could take me as a prisoner. And I heard another chuckle; therefore, I turned to Chud.</p><p><em> -It can be surprising for you but right now is 9:11 Dragon- </em> At that, I paled—nearly twenty years to the blight. Alistair is probably a baby at this time. But then I recalled the voice.</p><p>-<strong> <em> Save them </em> </strong>- Whose was that voice was giving me a headache right now. So I cleared my throat and smiled at the dragon.</p><p><em> -My name is Sara Wood. It's a pleasure to meet the mighty dragon. Could you tell me how is this possible that Thedas is talking dragon? </em> - He was similar to Haku from Ghibli.</p><p>-<em> Just Chud is fine. I'm not from this land. I'm from the Earth, like you but as you can see I'm living within your new necklace. </em> - He pointed at my neck-  <em> Earth lost its source of magic long ago. But the mana within the people bodies still exist. And you have it that much that I feel it's starting to leaking out-  </em> I gulped and touched my stomach.</p><p>The dragon sighed<em> - So let's start with teaching you about magic. But first, let's create a fireplace so you can be more at ease. The new year just started, so it's a little colder than on Earth. I will scout around, and you look for some wood </em>.-</p><p>-<em> But I need something like an axe!- </em>  Just then from thin air just showed up an axe in my hand. It was in violet colour. It was very similar to Stardew valley when you maxed it.  <em> – We will talk later about it </em>- and so I went for wood from the woods. Thanks to the axe I easily chopped it. Not long after the fireplace flared up and gave a nice warm feeling, when I wanted to put out from my backpack ingredients, I realized something. Probably I will never get back to Earth. I will never see the grandpa and grandma, my friend and never see a Japan which I wanted to visit. Then I felt two arms hugged me. It was a warm and pleasant feeling, and I felt safe even.</p><p><em> -Cry my child; you will get better</em>.- Said softy Chud. And so I was crying like a baby in his dragon arms. After a few minutes, I felt better and thanked him. I started cooking from the things which I had, and he talked about how Earth looked billions of years ago. Yes, billions, which gave a pause. This dragon was much older than Solas. Crap Solas! I need to watch out in fade. </p><p>There were elves, dwarves, humans, orcs etc. that many years ago. He said that the world was very similar to modern Earth, but there was no electricity but magic. Unfortunately, peace between them broke because of humans jealousy. Elves were immortal, dwarves could live to five hundred years but humans at least only to one hundred fifty. So they choose to have a pact with a bloodshed demon who gave them immortality. Demon gave them what they wanted, the kingdom of elves, dwarves, orcs didn't exist any longer. Humanity was now a race with the most extended lifespan. Not long later the legend said that the Ruler of the gods destroyed this world in fire. However, he didn't want humanity to forged what they did, so he created necklaces similar to the one which I had on the new Earth. If humanity started the end of the world again, the ornaments would lighten in golden light and stopped the catastrophe before it would happen. Chud didn't know how it would look like because he would only see when the time came. Oh, and he said that I could only see him, no one else. But if I wanted he could become visible but I will leave it to form the last effort if something was up. </p><p>There was about noon, we were walking in the night, but I was unconscious, plus Chud was on my side all the time. He doesn't need to eat and sleep. Thanks to that, I knew that I didn't need to worry about my safety in the night. After I ate, we started our first lesson on magic. So Chud explained that where there was the time of magic the spell was from one tier to Ten. Ten was the most potent magic in which you could create things from thin air. My new friend created the axe which showed up earlier. He said that to close the eyes, so I did. Then explained that to imagine ten gates. Each one to the next tier. So I did and saw in my mind the first gate, which was only a simple wooden door.</p><p><em> -Do you feel it? The mana which can be easily grasped by your hand? </em> –</p><p>
  <em> -Yes! It's a warm feeling, something like a hug.- </em>
</p><p>He chuckled at that- <em> Now slowly open the first gate. And be prepared for the wave of the magic power. </em>- I nodded to him and slowly opened the door and then like something woke in me which should be not possible on the Earth. I felt an aura of trees, flowers, even people who were miles away.</p><p><em> -Now, deep breaths and open your eyes</em>.- So I did and was astonished. Everything that science wanted to explain now because felling that kind of thing was never possible on Earth. I laughed and turned to Chud.</p><p>
  <em> -So let's try some spells, what do you think?- </em>
</p><p>He nodded<em> - Let's do this- </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of magic is something incredible. Chud said it's similar to the feel of the first kick of a child in the belly. We were currently in the deep east of Brecilian Forest, which made me more relaxed. I didn't want it to be a, for example, in Arbor Wilds. We decided that we won't get to open yet because I need to get to at least five tiers. Thanks to that I would avoid being taken by Templars and I needed some training in swordsmanship as well. He let me choose which I want, for example, sword and shield, two daggers, staff etc. I prefer the thing which probably didn't exist in Thedas.</p><p>The "katakana". The swordsmanship of the samurai. I was training with Chud help; he was creating an illusion which showed me techniques and styles, and thanks to that, it was much easier to train. We spend nine months of training. Dragon said that I quickly learn. I'm now in tier 4. I focused on magic in my hands and feet. Thanks to the effect of magic, I became fast and much more dangerous to our opponents. I mostly learned fire and lighting spells. And I started creating simple things from thin air, for example, water and beautiful and simple clothes. Now I could, heal very bad looking wound and destroy the infection. What was more surprising when the injury is infected, the magic can't heal anymore. So to improve more you need to "kill" the bacteria's in it, but you need to be very careful not to destroy or hurt the other organs or skin. Now that I had immense respect for Wynne because she will have many that kind of cases with the others in the future.</p><p>The clothes which were very helpful when it was summer and autumn.  Summer is scorching, at least 40 degrees in shadow. Thanks, the god, we are living beside a small lake, which was very refreshing. When there was half of the tenth month, we were finally ready to go to the living part of the Country. Chud created for me blue samurai armour but without a mask. It was enchanted, if there were much hot outside the shield would cool me down, in the winter opposite. My samurai sword was created from pure silver and mithril. Chud said that it was similar to the from Tolkien universe but much stringent and more reliable. We made our way to the main road.  We were walking for two days, the third day we came across a cave, which was were similar to the one from the game.</p><p>-<em>It can't be, or is it?</em>- I whispered, just the women voice in my head said.</p><p><strong><em>-Save them</em></strong>- Then I knew this must be it. The voice said to save them, does it mean a possible warden? I need to destroy an Eluvian then. But wouldn't it change too much? What if Duncan wouldn't find recruit then? Going to the forest would waste of time for him. But me being in Thedas should already be impossible. What if someone sends me here to do these changes to the plot? But it isn't a plot anymore. Now I'm here, so it isn' a game. It's real-world, real magic and possible consequences. So be it, let's see if the Eluvian is there.</p><p><em>-Chud let's go inside. Cover me with barriers all right? There will be some undead, big spiders and blighted bear if I'm not mistaken</em>.- I said sneaking carefully with katana ready for the fight.</p><p>-<em>All right</em>- he whispered turning his head for the entrance- <em>I feel some kind of taint, dark and dangerous magic</em>.- I nodded in understanding and used a spell to quieten my steps and quicker them. First were spiders, large eyes. I was not too fond of spiders on earth, and I knew which one existed on Thedas, but this, this was terrible. Their khikhihkhi gave me nearly a heart attack. There were many undead on the way. And Chud can change his size even when he is transparent. After about fifteen minutes of the fight, we were finally in front of the door, which leads to Eluvian.</p><p>-<em>Can you take care of the traps there and there?-</em> I asked the dragon pointing on the floor in two places in front of a door.</p><p><em>-What... Ah, I see now, No problem</em>- He then raised his blue hand, murmured something and then some blue glyphs showed up where the traps were and disappeared like never existed.</p><p>Afterwards, the door opened, and we heard the roar. It wasn't normal, in this we listened to the pain, anger and sadness. Then I saw it, a bear with blighted skin, with meat out of it. It was a terrible sight, but when I prepared the killing blow, I heard the voice again.</p><p><strong><em>-Save it-</em></strong> So I immediately changed my attack and used paralysis. The big bear went unconscious before it even attacked me. We went to the mirror. It pulsed with taint but not only, but I also heard the whispers in Elvish. And somehow I understood it.</p><p>
  <strong> Halani em' an, (Help us)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ra nuem,  (It hurts)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>banalhan a (blighted place)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asha  shan halani em' an (Women of Old help us)</strong>
</p><p>I went in front of the mirror and touched it. And then from my body radiated blue and white light. Then I said words in Elvish:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Banal i banalhan dala ! (Darkness and blight get destroyed!)-</em> </strong>
</p><p>Then light even blinded me a little, I felt it went to every room and strengthened the veil. Then I took a few steps back and before us showed us spirits of the Elves. They bowed to us in thanks and went to the Eluvian. I looked at Chud and asked.</p><p>
  <em>-What the fuck just happened?-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Crossroads and Shocking meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-Sara look!</em>- I turned around, and my jaw dropped. The bear, the blighted bear, turned into an average brown bear.  It got up and looked at me and … smiled? If bear could smile. Then he went in front of me, bowed and talked, I think.</p><p>-<em>Roao rowowo roaro!-</em> After that, he just exited the room. I blinked a few times to get out of shock then I heard a chuckle so turned to my friend</p><p>
  <em>-Did you know what he just said?- </em>
</p><p>He nodded looking at the exit then again turning into my face- <em>He said thank you and called you blessed one. What is the most interesting</em>.-</p><p>I nodded at him- <em>Yes, add knowing the Thedas Elvish and this power which I used.</em> –I turned to the mirror still not believing what I saw- <em>The mirror looks the same as millennia ago I guess, without the taint If I could add.</em>-I had filling I was here once, and it's not filling that is similar to the game because it's not. The mirror is more identical to the one which Solas used at the end of Trespasser. The chamber was much more extensive, nearly intact and there wasn't a hole in the wall behind the mirror. But I was sure that undead wouldn't rise again any more and spiders will need to find another den. My magic not only repaired the mirror and strengthened the veil but kept at bay creatures with a bad or evil aura.</p><p>But looking at the mirror still leaves me in awe. It looks gorgeous and peaceful. And if I could use it, I could get to the crossroads. Thanks to that it would leave me in advance for the rest of the Thedas, maybe even Solas if I had luck. Just when I went ready to leave the chamber, I heard a whisper in my mind. Then I quick-stepped to the mirror, put my hand on it then said.</p><p><strong><em>- Ma' sal 'shiral i enlea (My star and light)-</em></strong> And just like that mirror shone light blue light.</p><p><em>-It worked</em>- I whispered and went inside.</p><p><em>-Hey, wait for me, young lady!</em>- Screamed dragon and quickly went after me. When I was on another side of the mirror, I saw things that I shouldn't see. The gold trees, roads, felling magic in the air. Chud whistled in awe. The first question was, how did I see things which should see only elves. But they watched on the others mirrors and get sad again. More looked corrupted than destroyed. It was easy to say at least for me, which were damaged or which were just dangerous to cross right now.  Again I had felling being here more than once. Why? Did my soul was here? Or did I reincarnated from here on Earth? More questions than answers.</p><p><em>-That much lost, this is not fair.-</em> I said to myself, and Chud nodded in understanding. If Evanuris didn't were such assholes, it would not end this way.</p><p>-<em>Either way, there is here not much we could do right now. Let's get back, being here is not right, at least this I remember</em>.- So we left through the same mirror. When we exited the cave, Chud created an Illusion that couldn't be suppressed, and nobody could get through beside him and me. Dragon said that his magic is much stronger that one from Thedas because here people mostly used magic for most of the things but in First Earth Magic coexisted with technology. There was balance but here? Chud explained that magic could easily corrupt people, but then I said to him the same about technology. He agreed and told that the magic could corrupt the man if he only used it for most of the things. But they found the balance, either way, it was not magic that destroyed them but easily corrupted human nature.</p><p>I like to talk with him. He is easy to speak, and I can hug him when  I want. He knows that I like hugs. We talked yet in the evening about this light which cured the corruption, and he said it was very similar light to the one which had a priest from First Earth. It was doing the same but were more robust, even much more reliable. He said I'm one person on billion who had this power, and he added too it wasn't exactly only my power. Because I not only used my mana but Thedas as well, he said that blue light was my own, but the white one was from this land. We talked yet about a few things; I eat the soup which I cooked and went to sleep.  </p><p>The next day when we were not long from the road, we heard a scream from the man and female. We quickly went where we heard screams. Then I saw the Elves and humans who attacked two other elves. One was a woman who was pregnant after I looked at her belly and a male who was trying to protect her. I didn't wait any longer and screamed at them.</p><p><em>-Hey, leave them alone!-</em> I said, pointing my katana at them.</p><p>They turned to me and grinned- <em>Oh another one, kill her</em>!- Some of them went for me.</p><p><em>-Chud show yourself and roar</em>.- This time I grinned. There was the smoke and then dragon roar. Every bandit paled when they saw a big dragon behind me.</p><p><em>-Kill them Chud</em>- He grinned and went to attack. I quickly stepped in front of the injured elves, which I assumed were Dalish after I looked at their faces.</p><p><em>-Are you all right?-</em> I asked and started to heal first the female wounds.</p><p>He looked at me in shock then I flicked my finger in front of his face. He went back to normal and bent beside me.</p><p>-<em>Wh.. why are you helping us shem?-</em> I looked at him, offended.</p><p>-<em>When I see attacked people, I always help. My name is Sara Wood, you?</em>- I stopped to heal the elf women and started to heal the injury on the men elf arm.</p><p>- <em>Aelon… Aelon Mahariel and this is my wife Selle-</em> I looked on his face in shock.</p><p>-<em>Oh for the fuck sake, who else I meet yet this year?!-</em> I screamed in my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The birth and another meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahariel, a freaking Mahariel family. Parents of the possible hero of Ferelden who would die right now if I didn't show up. I pressed more magic into healing; after a few seconds, the injury disappeared.</p><p><em>-I took care of them, Sara</em>- Dragon, said and changed his size.</p><p>-<em>Did the dragon just talk?-</em> asked a pregnant female with her jaw dropped—same Aelon.</p><p><em>-Yes, and here you go. The rest are just bruises. Let help you hahren</em>.- I reached out to help her up, and she took it, but then happened something that I wasn't ready.</p><p><em>-I think I'm giving birth-</em> I looked down and she was right. Oh my god, she is giving birth. Ok, breath and let's do this.</p><p>-<em>How far is your clan?</em>- I asked and took Selle under my arm.</p><p><em>-At least three miles from here.</em>- he said and took her other arm under his.</p><p>So we won't make it in time. All right, Sara, you got it. You helped with things like that as a volunteer in a hospital—ease peasy.</p><p>-<em>W need to find a more clean place. Chad will you help with this?-</em> I Asked dragon, and he nodded. Now he could use nearly usually a magic thanks to our being in Thedas.</p><p>He flicked his fingers and in front of us showed up a tent. -<em>Better than grass I guess</em>-I thought but Chud smirked. We went inside, and again my jaw dropped.</p><p><em>-Did you just sent us to Harry Potter Universe?-</em> I turned my head to the dragon, he just shrugged. There was a big bed and beside it bowls with hot water and towels. Later I will kiss that dragon. I whispered to myself and took Selle to the bed. We laid her down and took off her britches and underwear. Then I looked in horror.</p><p>-<em>The head, omg the head, is going out already! Aelon gets the towels and you Chad</em>…. -I turned to the dragon who just passed out.</p><p>-<em>Did the freaking dragon just fainted?!-</em> was screaming Selle.</p><p>- <em>Wow, the dragon just fainted because she is just giving birth</em>. –I said, and Aelon chuckled. He whippet sweat off his wife and I screamed:</p><p>-<em>Bear down!-</em> So she did</p><p>
  <em>-once more!- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Whahhhhhhh!-</em>
</p><p><em>-Wha! Wha! Wha!-</em> the child started to cry what was a pleasant sight. I cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby with magic. Then took one of the towels and covered the baby with it and gave him to his mother.</p><p>-<em>Congratulations, it beautiful little boy!-</em> It's made me cry, seeing a new life.</p><p>-<em>Your name is Theron Little one</em>- Said the mother and hugged him. I laughed at that; some things won't change. Default name, but even so it was enough. I gave him the most beautiful present. The parents will be with him always right now. I looked at the new father who was crying from happiness.</p><p>-<em>Before he wakes up my friend, I will heal you. I don't want you to catch the infection. Aelon could you take the child for a few minutes?</em>- He nodded, and mother gave him their son. Fortunately, there wasn't much to me to heal, but better say than be sorry. I cleaned my hands in the water and woke up the dragon with water on his head. When he woke up, he immediately said sorry and went to look at the child.</p><p><em>-You need now get rest, when you get back to your clan don't move around much for the first few weeks. Then go for short walks, and then longer etc. I'm clear?</em>- I asked with narrowed my brows at them. They looked at each other and chuckled.</p><p><em>-I understood Miss Healer. We are in debt my lady-</em>He then took out from his small bag an amulet<em>- Here, if you wear this, the Dalish will know that you are a friend to us. And say</em>- Ar'm<strong><em> a falon-</em></strong> we told together. How the hell I know that. More questions and zero answers, damn. They looked shocked so immediately answered<em>- I had a Dalish friend who knew the language. So that's why I know of it, sorry to surprise you.</em>- Please buy it. They nodded in understanding.</p><p><em>-If you helped him like us, then it's healthy, don't worry about it. Then when can we get back?-</em> The sun already begins to set, so I answered the next morning. We talked a little more, but they went asleep together really quick. Not strange after what happened today.</p><p><em>-Oh! I have a camera!-</em> I whispered and went to my backpack and took out my camera. Then I went quietly in front of them and took a picture, without a light of course.</p><p>-<em>Psss Chad, do you have any paper?</em>- he looked at me and sighed. He waved his hand and then in my hands showed up a few pages of writing. I blew him a kiss, and he shook his head in amusement.</p><p><em>-So let's see if it will work.-</em> I opened a picture in camera and thought how it went on the paper. Something like the process of printing.</p><p>This took me some time. After an hour of trying, I finally did it. I took a picture and put it under Aelon hand, then went to mine magical bed and fell asleep. The next morning we ate a small breakfast and went separate ways. They hugged me in thanks and said if we meet again, there will be a big feast. Btw they were astonished by the photo.</p><p><em>-So where now, miss samurai</em>?- he grinned, and I chuckled.</p><p>-<em>To Lothering!-</em> Leliana probably wasn't there yet. Maybe Malcolm Hawke is alive, even so, it's not important right now. I was planning to change that place before the blight and when Hawke children will be more significant to be friends with them. Maybe I will be able to save the siblings before the ogre kills one of them. Let's not think about it right now.</p><p><em>-Ahoy adventure</em>!- and we both laughed. The road was surprisingly peaceful. I forgot that it wasn't the blight yet, and bandits weren't that brave to attack in the open. Our journey made three days. Close to the village, we started to see some people, most adults but children without parents as well, which made me sad. That's why I didn't like the Chantry. They don't care about if they have something to eat or wear. The entry to the village was much the same as the Warden entered. Before I went inside, we talked about where I came from. I chose Anderfels. Nobody will find anything because most people from there are closed from other parts of Thedas. Apparently to buy land you need to go to the Chantry. So I walked where the most significant building stood, but before I took two steps, someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw a man in his forty with dark and little grey hair, blue eyes and light skin.</p><p><em>-I'm sorry madam! Are you all right?-</em> I nodded my head and smiled.</p><p><em>-It's no problem. I'm new here, names Sara Wood.-</em> I took out my hand to shook his. He did the same.</p><p>-<em>Malcolm Hawke. It's a pleasure my lady</em>.- My brain went blank, and I went still. I said in my mind one sentence.</p><p>
  <em>-The god hates me!-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Buying the land and meeting the small Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, Sara, you got it. I put a smile on myself and continued our talk.</p><p>-I'm<em> planning to open the orphanage here.</em> –I looked on the kids who were running around us in ripped clothes- <em>I want to make their lives a little better</em>.- I said and looked on him with a big smile. He looked taken back, but after a few seconds, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder.</p><p>-<em>The world needs more people like you, my lady. I will see you around</em>.- I nodded to him, and then he went through some buildings and disappeared.  Now I saw that Lothering has much more buildings that in the game but I'm sure that in the next nineteen years there will be much more.  Conditions of the buildings were not bad but not good either. I will help with this in the future, I noted to myself.</p><p>-The conversation <em>could go worse…</em>- I murmured and went to the Chantry, leaving Chud outside. Inside surprisingly was much like in-game, sisters looked on me with strange eyes, I just rolled my eyes on them and went to the sister at the desk. She ignored me, so I narrowed my eyes on her and cleared throat. She looked at me with suspicious eyes but then smiled.</p><p>-<em>What can I do for you, my lady</em>? – Even in the Chantry the freaking game. I will be straight with her.</p><p>-<em>I want to buy the big land here. So can you give which one is best? Bigger the better</em>.- I sarcastically smiled at her. I will not play with a bitch who don't care about people and is a racist. She gave me a few pages with the offer of lands. I went through them and was disappointed. She made me angry right now because everything was on the pages was small or too far from Lothering. I hit the table, which made her jump.</p><p>-<em>Lady, I told you more significant the better no smaller! And I want it near the village if not in it. So give me what I want, or I will start tantrum! I'm clear, sister?</em>- She looked shocked, scared and pissed.</p><p>-<em>Yes, my lady.</em>- After a few minutes, she handed me a contract. It was what I wanted. Big land which was close to the Lothering, and there was a nearby forest. It cost only one thousand gold, so I gave her money immediately and signed it. Bless you, Chud! I bowed and left, but before I opened the door, I heard crack so turned around. The table which I just hit split up. The women looked at the table, then me and again the table paled and fainted. I burst from laughing and left the Chantry.</p><p><em>-So worth it! Hahahaha</em>- But when I looked, I didn't find Chud anywhere. I went past the Chantry gate and went speechless.</p><p><em>-Chud what the hell happened?-</em> He wasn't a dragon anymore but a Qunari. Two horns with blue eyes and tattoo on his left arm with a symbol which I didn't recognize. And visible muscles. Wow, he is sexy in this form, I thought. So I walked to him and took his face in my hands.</p><p>-<em>So smooth..-</em> I didn't figure that I was so close to him, so after a few seconds, I returned to reality.</p><p><em>-I'm sorry!-</em> I went entirely embarrassed and put my hands on my face. Gosh, what I Goshhhhh….. He laughed warmly.</p><p><em>-I know that I'm handsome but didn't know that much! Hahaha</em>.- I looked at him with embarrassment.</p><p><em>-Too handsome for my hearth!-</em> I whispered, then cleared my throat. I looked around and figured out that people watching us. Do you want to rumours? Then I will give you! I smirked and went on mine tips and kissed Chad in the cheek. He went still, then red as potato. I heard some gasps but didn't care much about it.</p><p><em>-Let's go, darling, we need to see the land which I just bought!-</em> So I took his hand, and we walk alongside each other in the main path. We asked some people about the land. It turned out that the soil is suitable for planting, but there wasn't any trader who would want to buy it for that significant amount of money. The sister who sold me the land thought that I'm stupid noble but too bad for her. Even If we gave a too significant amount of money, it was beautiful. Suppose I could help the children and other people who needed help. The further we went, there were fewer houses. After the next ten minutes, we were in the place.</p><p><em>-Lothering is much bigger than I thought, you know?</em>- I told him and sat on the ground; he didn't complain and did the same.</p><p><em>-Yes, I assume everything will be bigger than in your video game</em>.- I chuckled at that. This, I agree. I need to remember that the game couldn't show a real city. I assume the Denerim is lively and much more prominent. Marked lively like in medieval time or marketplace on Saturday. The place which was now my land was mostly empty, but there were some trees and bushes which we will need to cut down.</p><p>-<em>So this is all ours right, darling?-</em> My cheeks went red. And so I shook my cheeks in amusement.</p><p><em>-Yes, it is. But you won't let it go, do you?</em>- I looked at him with puppy eyes, and he laughed.</p><p><em>-Never my lady!</em>- we laughed again. I went closer to him and put my head on his arm.</p><p>-<em>Somebody watching us, right?</em>- I whispered to him. And he nodded.</p><p>-<em>On three. One… two…. Three!</em>- And so we both disappeared and showed up behind the observer in the woods, a few steps were we sat. I used the magic that tied him.</p><p><em>-Wait, isn't it…?-</em> The dark hair, dark blue eyes. Only the beard is missing.</p><p>-<em>You are Garret Hawke, right</em>?- he went still then nodded slowly. He didn't look less than five years old. But when I went closer, he looked like a miniature version of older himself.</p><p>-<em>You mean the Champion, Sara?-</em>The dragon-Qunari asked, and boy's eyes showed curiosity. I hit Chud in the arm and released the boy.</p><p>-<em>What that was… Ah! Sorry…</em>- I said and bowed his head to me. I kneeled beside the boy.</p><p>-<em>Why you were you observing us kiddo?-</em>  I asked In a soft voice. He wasn't afraid. It was like determination. He then pointed at me.</p><p><em>-You are like me, but you hide your magic well. Teach me that, and then my family and I won't worry about Templars! Please!</em>- I was taken aback. Asked for the help. From the Champion! Then it hit me. He was a kid yet, so it was normal. But if I would help then maybe nobody will figure them out in Kirkwall. I smiled at him.</p><p><em>-First, let's talk to your parents. Show us the way, all right?</em>- His eyes sparkled and nodded. We went after him to his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Talk with Hawkes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hawke house was near our area on the outskirts of the village. It was small but in good condition. The boy took our hands and led us inside.</p><p><em>-Garret! Who is the lady and… sir?</em> – The lady who was probably Leandra looked startled because of Qunari in her house, but quickly adjusted and welcomed us.</p><p><em>-I'm sorry about my kid. What did he this time?</em>- She looked with narrowed eyes at her son, and he looked at her with puppy eyes.</p><p><em>-What do you think, purple or angel version?</em>- I whispered to Chad's ear with my eyes on the child with amusement.</p><p><em>-Why not both?</em>-  He answered, and we both chuckled. Then I cleared my throat and bowed to Leandra.</p><p><em>-My names Sara Wood and this is my good friend Chad. We came here from Anderfels to open the orphanage to help children</em>. – I looked in her eyes then on kid again<em>- And with training, the special training.</em>- She went pale and then I felt magic from the corner of the room, then Chad flicked his fingers and stopped Malcolm before he used the spell.</p><p><em>-We are not in danger to you, my lord</em>.- said Chad in a sharp tone. Then Malcolm came to his wife side. –<em>We simply want to help you not be exposed to the Templars, especially to the Chantry Mother. Let's talk, all right?</em>- Asked Chad in a soft tone this time. They looked at each other and nodded to themselves.</p><p><em>-Do you want some tea?</em>- asked Leandra which made a blink a few times but I agreed. She went with her son to prepare, but then I heard the child cry.  Oh, Oh! So she already gave birth to the twins. Good to know! I will be the best aunt ever! Hehehe. Back to reality. We sat at the table together. Malcolm started the conversation.</p><p>-<em>So what do you want to help with exactly?</em>- I smiled at him then flicked my finger and table, which was a little dirty, now clean. His jaw dropped and blinked a few times.</p><p>-<em>H…how is this... I don't feel anything from you! There is no connection to fade from you… How-</em>  I raised the hand and silenced him.</p><p>- <em>I have a small connection to the fade yet. I will explain it later in details</em>.- the flicked my fingers again- <em>This spell which now you felt was to get us privacy. Nobody from outside will hear us</em>.- He looked more shocked than before; after a few seconds, he sighed and went back to normal.</p><p>-<em>All right! So what can you do for us? And protect us? What do I need to do?</em>- He looked stressed and sad. He was anxious about his children. I smiled at him and took his hand and squeezed it. <em>– You children can learn our technique. But for you</em>…- I looked at Chad, and he understood. He raised a hand and on the table showed up the Silver necklace with white crystal. Creating this took us all month. Two weeks took us to close magic, literally from the fade in my arm, which was painful as hell. In the third week Chad created the blockade which would stop the magic from escaping the medallion, and then in the fourth and last week brought us together to create a crystal that would be sturdy enough. Then we finally transferred magic from my arm to the diamond.  It meant to be mine, but for now, I don't need it. </p><p>-<em>This medallion will make you… invisible for Templars. They will not feel magic and connection to the fade from you.</em> – he immediately took it and put it on.  The sparkles circled Malcolm and then disappeared.</p><p><em>-That's it?</em>- he looked puzzled and surprised, then looked on me. I smiled<em>- Yes, that's it. I will be teaching your child next week. And you</em>- I pointed on him- <em>will spend time with your wife and children not worrying about the Chantry from now on, all right?-</em> He looked at the necklace on his neck and started to cry, just then Leandra went to the room and looked puzzled, but when saw that his husband is crying she quickly put tea on the table and hugged him.</p><p>Then I felt tears in my eyes. Chad gave me a tissue, and I quickly wiped my eyes. We talked yet for another few minutes, then Leandra showed me the twins. I tell you they are cute! Very cute! And their laugh, honey for my ears. We spend in their house yet another hour and get much more friendly with Leandra and Malcolm. We say our goodbyes, then went back to our land at which we need to build the orphanage. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A few months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so a few months went by. Nothing significant happened beside the Chantry is trying to kiss my ass or reversely. The build of the orphanage started in the second month of the new year. The foundation is done. We hired the best builders in Ferelden. Most of them are dwarves. And the kids… many kids wouldn't survive the winter if we didn't find them. Many of them lived in the nearby forest. They didn't trust us at first but thanks to our stubbornness it changed in the week time, and thanks Garret help. Now the 36 children are under our care. There are five children under ten years, three 14years old, ten 15years old, four 14years old, seven 11years old, four 12years old and three 17years old. The fifteen of them are elves, 3 Qunari, which surprised me since we found that many around Lothering and the rest of them are humans. There are fifteen girls, and the rest are boys. Most of them calling me aunt, but the youngest is calling me mum. It was weird at first, but I'm already 38 years old so… yea beautiful; I tell you. For now, we are living in big magical tents. Children know that I and Chad have magic and they are okay with it. They promised to not talk about it around the village or with strangers. For my sad reaction, any of them didn't know how to write or read. Fucking Chantry, not helping people in need and only kissing the ass of the nobles, AND THE SAME WITH NOBLES! I HATE CHANTRY! ugh… Let's continue.</p><p>Chad is helping with the teaching. And my thanks to the god who created Thedas because the common is English and writing too, Ferelden language is mostly in American. Qunlat in the book is Japanese, but they talk in Arab, which is weird. Orlesian is French. The other… I remember little, but if I hear it or had a book, I will know by then. The older kids (14 years old and older) are helping with planting, and the younger focused on learning. I thought their free time would be like playing or something, but they wanted to help, and I couldn't change their minds. We are like an enormous family now. And I finally have a five-tier. Thanks to this I created all tools from Stardew valley like a spade, watering cans, etc. which were maxed out.</p><p>Garret is a genius and mature at his age. Malcolm said that he is seven years old. The boy is easy to teach, listen and understand many things. He can now hide his half connection to the Fade. If Templars would focus on him, they will find the link, but if he just passes by, they will not feel that he has magic. The dwarves are the best builders. When I look at the foundation, then it seems a little like a noble residence. Suck it, Chantry! I think I will be the first who openly didn't care about them and won't listen to them. I too helped people with little medical knowledge. Thedas didn't have only elfroot, black lotus, embrium, etc. It has even earth herbs, but nobody didn't think yet they think they could be used to creating pure drugs.</p><p>
  <strong> Present-day 14 Drakonis 9:12 Dragon Small village close to Korcari Wilds</strong>
</p><p>I went with Patric and Alise to the house of the Sander family. Their twenty years old son broke the arm, so we went to figure it out and help. Patric was seventeen years old Qunari, and Alise was fifteen years old elf. They were, you could say, my apprentices of medicine. Sometimes they fainted because it was messy but other than that they are smart students.</p><p>-<em>He needs to be with the cast for two months.-</em> Then I turned the Alex (Mr broken arm) and glared at him<em>- You can't destroy this and don't even try to work with it, or I just will need to amputate this</em>- He paled and nodded a few times. I smirked. I just joked, but he doesn't need to know that. My two students were making notes, and I nodded in approval in their way, but they didn't notice that.</p><p>-Okay<em>, that's all we can do right now. I looked on the bone, and it should set right</em>.- I said, washing my hands in the bowl of water.</p><p>-<em>Thank you, miss healer. You helped us and don't worry he will help me at home</em>.- Said the mother of the boy.–<em>Oh right the payment, here</em>- She took out of her pocked some silver, but I shook my head.</p><p>-<em>No, my lady. I'm here to help and this was right. If you need help again, then send the letter or someone to my orphanage</em>.- She looked brief shocked, but then she just hugged me. It was a pleasant surprise, so I hugged her back.</p><p>-<em>There are a few people like you, my lady. If something happens again, I will send for you</em>.-</p><p><em>-Better not!</em>- I said, and we both laughed.</p><p>-<em>So we will take our leave, have a pleasant day.</em>–We waved at the older women, her son, and left the house. As we left, I turned to the kids.</p><p><em>-So, you learned something new today?–</em>I crossed my arms and looked at them. Alise cleared her throat and answered.</p><p><em>-First, you need to reduce swelling with ice or a cold, clean cloth and elevate the arm above the hearth if it's possible</em>.- I nodded to her in approval, then looked at Patric.</p><p><em>-Next, you need</em>…- then we heard the scream of a child. We looked in the direction where some merchants were selling their goods and ran there. Then I saw a raven-haired young girl with a golden compact mirror in her hand and the older man who took her other hand. Then I screamed like crazy.</p><p>-<em>Morrigan!</em>- The girl looked at me with a shocked expression and wide eyes. The men looked startled and let go of her. She then ran and hid behind me. I looked at her, muttering to myself.</p><p>
  <em>-Crap.-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Ok, no pressure.- </em>I said in my mind and went to the merchant.</p><p><em>-How much for the mirror?- </em>I asked with a smile. He made big eyes at first but then cleared throat.</p><p><em>-You don't need to my lady, if I had known it's one of your children then I wouldn't do something like that.- </em>He put down his head in embarrassment. I put my hand on his shoulder, which made him relax.</p><p>-You don't need to Thomas. I know you<em> hate thieves so don't worry much about it. So here you are.- </em>I put in his hand ten golden coins. He looked at them and then me in shock.</p><p><em>-My lady, it's too much, I can’t…- </em>I took my hand up and silenced him.</p><p><em>-I heard your wife got pregnant. So this is for the mirror, and the rest is for the kid. I will give you something too when I know the gender so send me a word, all right?- </em>I said, and he thanked me with the hug. He said sorry for little Morrigan too; she just nodded to him then he gets back to his carriage. We made our way past the village into Korcari wilds. The kids were little sacred, but I reassured them that I would protect them, which made Patric embarrassed and Alise relieved. We stopped near some big rocks which were a little similar to Stonehenge. I bent beside Morrigan.</p><p><em>-Let me show you…- </em>I got my hand up and after a second there showed up some small blue flames. She got out big "OH" which made others chuckle.</p><p><em>-I'm like you little one, but give me for a little the mirror?- </em>She nodded and gave it to me. I pictured a golden mirror with various flowers decorations around the glass. I heard Morrigan gasp, and then I gave her the mirror back.</p><p><em>-The mirror Is just for you to see, it won't break. So don't worry about it and keep it save, ok?- </em>I smiled on little Morrigan. She looked much the same, but the hair was loosened, and there was no makeup. For my surprise, she hugged me tight, and I did the same.</p><p><em>-Morrigan can you pass something to your mother?-</em> She was startled by the idea, but after a little talk with me, she nodded.</p><p><em>-So Mori, listen.- </em>She nodded and watched me.</p><p><em>Ar eolasa ehn ane ma Mythal.  Ash on'el.  As is mar ashalan! (I know who are you Mythal. Treat her better. She is your daughter!) </em>We spend an hour until she learned. She hugged us all and ran waving goodbye.</p><p><em>-You know her Aunt?- </em>asked Patrick, giving me one of the bags with medical drugs. I smiled at him mysteriously.</p><p><em>-You could say that.- </em>I spoke with a chuckle, and they looked at me with curiosity. I never thought that I would meet her like this. She is so innocent right now. I even know about her possible future kid, damn.</p><p><em>-We will go back with magic help; it will be quicker and</em>….-I looked at them speechless. Their eyes sparkled with excitement; it will be the first time when I use this magic when someone's with me. I shook my head and used magic.</p><p><em>-Gate- </em>And we all disappeared from the forest and appeared in our medical tent.</p><p><em>-Put all herbs in their place. I will go to cook dinner. – </em>They nodded, and I walked out from a tent. Dwarfs started to put down the floor, which was good, closer to the home. I waved to the kids who were studying with Chad, they waved to me, and Chad blew me a kiss which made blush. Our charade is good, Chantry doesn't look good at that, but people in the village are very friendly with him. Chantry was trying to spread some rumours, but it didn't do much. I made my way to the kitchen tent with modern furniture. There are many ingredients from Earth.</p><p><em>-Hmm, what to do... Oh! Spaghetti. It was too long…- </em>So I took various ingredients, and after the 1,5 hour, I made it. I took the fork and tried it.</p><p><em>-Ummm! Delicious!- </em>I put down the fork and put my hand on mine ear and connected to people I need to.</p><p><em>-</em>Derek, Jane, Amelia and Jake. Could help in the kitchen?-</p><p><em>-Sure, Yup, Oke, On my way!- </em>They all answered, and after the three minutes, they all were here.</p><p><em>-Help me take this to the dwarves, sweethearts? – </em>They nodded, and all of them took two plates and went to the construction site.</p><p><em>-Guys, time for the dinner!- </em>Jake called out to the dwarves, and they put their things down and went to the table which was beside the orphanage. We put down the plates on the table.</p><p><em>-Oh! Jane, could you bring some fresh juice? It's in the fridge.- </em>She looked at me and nodded. After a few seconds, she was back with it and some glasses.</p><p><em>-So, Bon Appetite guys!- </em>After a few moments, there was heard umm, ahh etc. Perfect!</p><p><em>-It's awesome! </em>You need to give me recipe my lady!- said one of the dwarves<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>-Me too!-</em>
</p><p><em>-Me too!- </em>We all laughed at that. I went to our small school and then fields and called out everyone for dinner. We went to our lunchroom; it was near the kitchen tent. Everyone was laughing, eating drinking the juice and talked of today's lessons or people from the village. When we were laughing and talking, we heard laud steps, and I immediately knew.</p><p>
  <em>The Templars from Kinloch were here.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Meanwhile deep in Korcari Wilds.</em> </strong>
</p><p>When Flemeth heard about the girl from Morrigan, she went silent. Blue hair, deep blue eyes soft light skin with magic without connection to the Fade and message she was sure of it<em>.</em></p><p><em>-She is here- </em>then she smiled and took Morrigan for another lesson of magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Talk with templars and old friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Templars and I sat at the table in the Chantry. They didn’t trust me on a minefield, so I agreed to go to the Chantry and talk, but before that, I summoned two mechanic golems who would protect kids just in case. Chad with Sara and Patric went with me. There wasn’t only Commander Greagoir who visited, but there was someone from Seekers as well. Greagoir looked younger, his features yet soft with brown hair on which I already saw some grey hair quickly. I didn’t know how the men from the seekers looked like because of his helmet.  I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at them.</p><p>-<em>What can I do for you Greagoir and you Seeker? I assume you observed me for the last few months to make this kind of visit.-</em> They looked at each other and again at me.</p><p><em>-We heard of the woman who came from Anderfels. But there wasn’t anyone who saw or heard of the person of your appearance. Can you explain this? And apparently, you have the magic which we don’t feel, and you don’t need a connection to the Fade to cast. How is this possible?</em>- The seeker man asked with a sharp tone. I closed my eyes to think. After about two minutes, I opened them again.</p><p>-<em>It easy to answer those question but first…</em>-I flicked my fingers and on the table showed up three glasses with red wine within. Greagoir eyes went wide; Seeker took out his sword with three other Templars behind him, Patric, Sara took their weapons as well.</p><p><em>-Enough!-</em> Greagoir called out- <em>We came to talk, not fight. Hide your weapons at once</em>!-</p><p><em>-But Com…-</em> Gregoir cut the seeker talk with his hand, and so he hides his weapon. I smiled at the scene. I took the glass and took a sip.</p><p><em>-So can we continue?-</em> I asked with a smile. Greagoir nodded and gestured at me to talk.</p><p><em>-I’m not originally from Anderfels. I’m not from Thedas even</em>.- And then silence. I heard a gasp behind me. It was probably Sara who must have been shocked by this information. Nobody knew beside Chad.</p><p>-<em>If you are not from Thedas, then where are you from?-</em> Seeker asked with shock. I took another sip of the wine and sighed.</p><p>-<em>Did I come here from another land? Hmm... I think a better word is a place</em>. It–Time to spin a story. I cleared my throat and looked at them.</p><p><em>-My world was a place where magic was ordinary; everyone had it.-</em>The mouth went wide open. They are buying it, hehe. –<em>But one-day catastrophe happened</em>- I flicked my fingers and in front of us showed up the “hologram” of Earth<em>. –This is the planet called Earth. We had seven billion people there, and all world you could see on the map</em>. –On that Greagoir choked wine. I waited till he was okay. After two minutes, I continued.</p><p>-<em>In the year 2243, our planet started to shake from time to time. It turned out that the core of the Earth has begun to destabilize</em>.- Image change showing the inside the ground. – <em>People on Earth figured out that the Earth will exist at least for another 30 years. Unfortunately, they were wrong. I was helping with creating a portal to another place, a world as far away from Earth to survive. In the year 2254 planet started to breaking. Literally, on 23 of April, 2254 year planet Earth stopped exist and had only one survivor. It was me.</em> – I looked sadly at each of them. Then Alise hugged me, crying. I hugged her back<em>.- It’s okay; I’m okay right now thanks to you guys and Chad</em>.- Then Patric hugged me too.- <em>Patric, you’re secretly softie aren't you?-</em>And we all laughed. After a few minutes when they went back behind me, I looked at our guests.</p><p>-<em>So let’s do something like this guys. In a few months come back to me with some mages and Templar and do a Harrowing. I will be still in Lothering, helping children and starting my new business. We will meet in the Chantry like today.</em> –I stood up, and the same did Greagoir, and he held out his hand, I shook it.</p><p><em>-I will go back and report to Divine. If everything works out, you will be able to use the magic usually without the worry.</em> – I looked at Seeker with narrowed eyes.</p><p>-<em>You think so?</em> –</p><p>-<em>Yes, you are the anomaly. Using magic without connection to the Fade is something else. I will try to do everything in my power to help you, my lady</em>. – Something is no right.</p><p>-<em>Why? I don’t think the Divine or Lord Seeker will let me off this easily. So what’s your aim?-</em>  He chuckled and took off his helmet. I went still. I knew this face for damn too long. I even romanced him a few times. </p><p><em>-I believe that mages need to live freely and decide for themselves</em>. – He said, bowed and left with Greagoir and others Templars.</p><p><span class="u"><em>-Thom freaking Rainer. Why the fuck he is with the seekers. I think I freaking blew one of the potential companions of Inquisitor</em>.</span> – I said in my mind. I sighed, and we all returned to our home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A talk and relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!</p><p><em>-You are much better with it!-</em> Chad called out while blocking mine sword.</p><p><em>-Phm, I will defeat you one day! Ha!-</em>I strengthen my sword with magic and hit his. What happened then made kids and me with Hawke family jaw drop. I pushed him across our small training field into a freaking tree which, after a few seconds, broke and collapsed. I shook my head and ran to him, everyone else behind me.</p><p><em>-I’m sorry! I didn’t know it will work like that</em>- I said with tears in my eyes and started to heal him. He coughed.</p><p><em>-It’s okay, forget who am I?-</em> He said with a smirk, but either way, I pressed more magic in the wound in his stomach, after a few seconds there was the only scar.</p><p><em>-I’m sorry… I’m sorry!-</em> I couldn’t stop cry, so he hugged me tight, patting my back gently.</p><p>-<em>I’m okay, don’t cry darling. I won’t leave you. You are not and won’t be alone.</em> – He whispered to me. After a few minutes, I calmed down, and we went to a bench and sat down. The rest of the people went to play, to train or do homework.</p><p>-<em>So tell me what this spell darling was, it had power at least eight-tier which should not be possible for you yet.-</em></p><p>I sighed and made a silly face.- <em>I strengthened the sword similarly from one of my favourite games. So I guess it’s the power of imagination</em>.- He looked shocked when I said it to him.</p><p>-<em>That’s strange?-</em> He nodded, closed his eyes and thought for a while. Then I looked at one of the children running to us with two glasses of juice.</p><p><em>-Mama! Papa! Here you are, it’s an app.. apple juice! Your favourite.-</em> Said small Janise. I kissed her on the cheek, and the same did Chad. Then she went to play with other children. Chad started to laugh, which made me startled.</p><p>-<em>Are… are you ok sweetheart?-</em> I asked a little afraid.</p><p>-<em>Yes, yes I think I don’t need you to teach about magic anymore</em>.- I blinked a few times.</p><p><em>-Why?-</em> He cleared his throat.</p><p><em>-Imagination is on your side. Your video games, books and other things which said about magic… are mostly true. I forgot that something changed and you don’t need to know the spells etc. I can give you theories about magic and how to control it. This, with this, I will help you but which spells you will use and how … It’s your choice</em>.- Oh, that makes sense. OH! So I will be able to use the freaking shout from Skyrim! I stood, and my eyes sparkled when I thought about it. Chad laughed at my facial expression.</p><p>-<em>Hmm, so it’s doesn’t matter about tiers, right? I can create things now, right?-</em> Of course, I will not start the mechanical revolution and won’t develop guns.  He nodded at that.</p><p>- <em>Yes so worry not about your magic. I will mostly train you with a sword, all right?-</em></p><p>-<em>Oke! Let’s play with the kids!-</em> I gulped down all juice and went to the kiddos. Chad was running after me. And this how we spend the next few days.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile Denerim Palace, King Maric Office 9:12 Dragon</strong>
</p><p>King read the report of the Blue haired female. Chantry as well sent their description that she has magic which doesn’t require the connection to the fade and wanted that king “took care of her”. He didn’t know what to think; he thought that he will not hear of her ever again, but fate has different plans. She helped him, them, all Ferelden but nobody knows about it beside him and a few other people. She was there when he saved Ferelden from Orlesians, then disappeared for a few years, then again showed up when they were going to the Deep Roads. She was there when Alistair was born. She said that we can't give him to Eamon. So they send him to the Cousland family, and from time to time he is visiting them. At least for now. He opened the drawer and took out a “photo” which she made after they returned from deep roads. She saved them from the Architect grasp. She kept Utha and prevented darkspawns ambush. He was very grateful to her like others. He smiled sitting on his chair.</p><p>
  <em>-I think I will visit Sara.-</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New house and Harrowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so next two month passed in peace. In these two months, our orphanage was built. Inside there were rooms for boys and girls apart from each other. I created places which were similar to the bedrooms in the Hogwarts. There are big bathrooms again apart for boys and girls. They're big ones; you could say it was a bathhouse. Magic is awesome. There is a huge dining room which again had roof similar to the one in Hogwarts. Kids made sounds like wow, ohh when saw it. There is also a more substantial kitchen which I was thrilled. Next, there were three classrooms for teaching upstairs with two smaller bathrooms. Mine and Chad room was upstairs as well but in the east part. And finally on the west part of our home… the big library, like really big. From outside you can't see it but when you are there inside the magic made the place much more significant than it could be ordinarily possible.  The books were about biology, myths, stories, magic, fantasy, mathematics and many, many others. It was for me and kids heaven on Thedas. From outside it looked more like residence, which many of the people looked at it in envy.</p><p>Some people avoided my kids like the plague and me. I couldn't blame them, Chantry is too simple-minded about magic and because of that most people are scared. I wrote my first book in Thedas, which was about our dear Bilbo Baggins. Thanks to magic which made me remember many details, it was an easy job. I took most scenes from the movie, but I didn't skip most things from the book. The first one is I tilted the same as the first movie: <strong>The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey</strong>. I sent my copy to one of the publisher houses in Denerim and waited for the answer. Chad was helping me train with the sword, and about magic theories of the old Earth. It's fascinating because many of these theories I could find in games, fantasy books etc. The rest of the things mostly relaxed or teaching kids about biology and anatomy or swordsmanship. Kids quicker grew up in Thedas than on Earth. Some of them already told me about their plans. Some of them want to become part of the mercenary group or become a chemist in Denerim or somewhere else.</p><p>There were still people who trusted me, even if they discovered my magic. Some came to me to talk or for help because someone got sick. They didn't care because they didn't saw me as maleficar but as a person who helps others.</p><p>Today was the date when I had planned harrowing. Templars were already in the Chantry preparing for my "test". I heard that Thom was here as well. Things are different and become different. Thom was never supposed to be a Seeker. Someone changed his fate, but who? I decided to look for the answers after the test. I will probably get access to the Fade thanks to it. I choose to get dressed in blue jeans and a shirt with smiled emote on it.</p><p><em>-You ready Sara?-</em> Called out Chad from behind the door.</p><p><em>-Yup! You can come in.-</em>Door opened and Chad grinned after he looked at me.</p><p>
  <em>-You want to stand out, do you?-</em>
</p><p>I grinned in response<em>- Of course! Fuck the Chantry! Let's go!-</em> And then we walked out of our home. The kids were waiting for us outside, everyone had clothes from my world, but some had light armour. A magic wardrobe is fantastic! People will freak out. Hehehe. Everyone walked me to the Chantry. Some girls and boys were with sword or bows if something happened. I created with magic some comfortable benches, which startled some people who were in the marked. Each kid hugged me, kissed me in the cheek or fist-bumped me. Inside went with me only Chad. When we were inside, I saw at least ten templars.</p><p>-<em>Paranoid, the Chantry is paranoid!-</em> I snorted at the Chantry Mother who stood before us.</p><p><em>-Let's get it done!-</em> I walked past her to her private area, where everyone was waiting. I smiled at Thom and Greagoir. Now I could see our seeker closer. He looked a little over twenty, same long dark hair but the beard was similar to the one Cullen had in Inquisition. And then I saw an older man who was probably Irving. He looked much the same but fewer wrinkles.</p><p><em>-Hello, Gentlemen's! Thom, Greagoir and Irving I assume?-</em> I smiled at their faces. Thom eyes went wide but recovered quickly, Irving just nodded warily of me.</p><p><em>-So can we begin?</em> I already know what I need to achieve and how it works.- They looked at me with curiosity, and Chad just chuckled.</p><p><em>-All right, Sara, begin. Touch the lyrium, and then the exam will begin.-</em> Thom said gesturing to the dish which stood on the dais. I confidently went in front of it and touched that. Everything went white. After a few seconds, I blinked a few times and looked around me.</p><p>-<em>So this is the fade.</em>- I was on kind of island in which was very similar to the one from Warden mage origin.</p><p>-<em>But what if…</em>- I went where was a path. I destroyed two magic balls in the way.</p><p>-<em>Hey, hello there! Another apprentice…-</em>I blinked a few times and looked down. A mouse, this mouse. Oh, let's get this over with. I flicked my finger and placed changed. Now we were King's Landing in the throne room. I sat on the Iron throne at flicked my gingers once more. The mouse showed up his real look. Two-meter demon, which looked exactly like a mutated human, two eyes with hate on me and ragged robe.</p><p>-<em>So let's get over with this</em>.-</p><p><em>-What is this?! What are you!</em>- I waved my hand and demon was in the light. After about 10 minutes of screams, there was silence. In his place was a spirit. I was shocked because I only wanted to take care of him.</p><p>-<em>This felling… I know you... But how..?-</em>I said and walked to the spirit.</p><p><em>-Ma seranas Asha shan. We will meet again.-</em> Afterwards, he disappeared, and something happened. I saw memories, my memories. Immortal elves, saving elf slaves,  helping with rebellion, my friends who I now remembered, and Vallaslin. I can remove the vassalin. There was nothing more. Subsequently, I was pulled out of the Fade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Memories of Arlathan Part 1 Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Earth Year 2015 8 July, San Diego </strong>
</p><p>Sara and her friend Molly were going to the beach in San Diego. They planned their vacation for a while, and finally, they went thinking everything will good and they will have fun. Sadly, everything changed the drunk driver. When they went through the crosswalk, she was the first who saw the car which was getting closer and closer with high speed to them. She instinctively pushed her friend to get her out of the way of the vehicle. Next things which she remembered was some voices.</p><p>
  <em>-Sara!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Stay awake…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I will…….!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You can’t………….!</em>
</p><p>Then it was only darkness.</p><p>
  <strong>Arlathan, ten thousand years before the Fifth Blight</strong>
</p><p>The women made ancient elves afraid. She was taken into Mythal care. Sara had injuries which were easily cured by ancient magic. But she was still unconscious for another six weeks.  Then she finally opened eyes.</p><p><em>-What the hell….-</em> She sat in some bed. Her surroundings were a big room. There were some bookshelves with many books, some dishes with water, chairs with a table and a mirror. She looked down on her clothes. It was some robe with patters similar to… halla! It looked like halla from Dragon Age!</p><p>-<em>Strange… Strange.</em>- She muttered to herself. She went then to the window and opened it. What she made her pinch herself. Then she blinked a few more time.</p><p><em>-Am I dead? Because it’s not normal….-</em>  She saw many houses from marble. The design, she could pledge she saw some of them before… but where. There were many trees some she must have been some forest. Then she heard a roar. A dragon roar. After that door of her room opened, so she turned around.</p><p>- <em>As theneras! Athlan Mythal!-</em> What did he say? Mythal? I went crazy or dead, or this is real.- She thought. Before she could say anything, the elf sends in her way some spell, but before the spell touched her, something happened. She raised her hands and some barrier which protected before her.</p><p><em>-Awesome! I think it’s time for you to sleep, elf boy!-</em> She sends in boy way spell which would make him asleep, and so it did. Before she went to the door, another three elves went inside. One of them she immediately recognized.</p><p><em>-Abelas?</em>- After the word escaped her mouth, she looked at him more closely. He looked much the same as in the game, but his skin looked a little softer and less pale. And he wasn’t that sad.</p><p><em>-Ma eolasa em? (You know me?)-</em> he asked with curiosity. She understood him somehow and nodded in answer. But before she started to ask some questions, new people went inside. Sara paled. Because she immediately recognized them. The fans weren’t far from the truth.</p><p><em>-Evanuris-</em> The eight of them watched her with suspicions or curiosity.</p><p><em>-It can’t be! I… I… don’t believe it!-</em> She started walking here and there in the room. When one of them touched her shoulder, she screamed.</p><p>-<em><strong>DON’T TOUCH ME!</strong>-</em> Voice like her own but not made the one of Evanuris fly into a wall. After that, she lost her conscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Memories of Arlathan Part 2 I will not kneel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was in the cell if you could call her simple room a cell. Fortunately, somehow they understand English.  Was she now like three? Four weeks here now. Abelas often visited and talked with her. He made her smile and welcomed here. Yesterday he even gave her a beautiful bunch of blue roses which looked like a night sky with many stars. She kissed him in the cheek in thanks. But she didn't know that today she will rewrite the story of the Fen'Harel rebellion.</p><p>The door of her room opened. The guards made her way to her, put in her hands some red bracelets. She became pale because she exactly knew what it was.</p><p><em>-Red lyrium?! Take it off assholes!-</em> She started to squirm, but one of the sentinels hit her neck, so she becomes dizzy. Fortunately, she didn't lose her conscious. After a few minutes, she got taken to some throne room. She assumed that this thrones must have been seen by Coryphaeus when he saw "throne of the gods". The hall was big enough to contain at least two thousand people comfortably. In the walls, there were many amazing paintings. There was Hallas, some temples and elves who she assumed were Evanuris. Some elves watched from the balcony upstairs.</p><p>-<em>Gods my ass</em>- Sara snickered. She stood before nine thrones on which sat nine elves.</p><p>-<em>Kneel, women</em>- Said one of the guards, so she looked at him if he was an idiot. She turned to Elven gods, straighten proudly and said firmly.</p><p>-<em>I kneel to no one! Especially to people like you!-</em> She didn't regret her words. She looked on each of them to show them that she isn't some toy who they can play with.</p><p>There was silence. After a few seconds, the silence broke with the opening of the door. She turned around and went white.</p><p>-<em>Abelas!</em>- He was hurt. They hurt him—the person who made her most welcome here and who gave her flowers.</p><p>-<em>What is the meaning of this!?-</em> Sara turned and knew immediately it was Mythal. She stood and talked loud to others Evanuris. They were saying something, but she didn't listen because the girl only looked at Abelas who was barely alive. He was without a shirt, with many injures on his chest. His half head was in the blood. It made her angry. ANGRY! She won't let them get away with this.</p><p>CRACK! CRACK CRACK</p><p>The floor under her feet started to cracking; her hands were free and red lyrium went back to his neutral green colour. She closed her eyes and after three seconds opened them again. This startled Elven "gods". Her eyes beamed with golden light. The guards around her and Abelas went flying into columns. They hit them that hard it made them break. Because of that, balconies collapsed.</p><p><strong><em>-You have no power over me and the people I love! Get back to your seat Mythal!</em></strong><strong>-</strong> The magic burst from her chest and made Mythal sit down. Sara kneeled beside Abelas and healed him with magic, but something impossible happened as well. The vallaslin disappeared too.</p><p>-<em>It can't be! This magic can't be broken!-</em> Called out probably Elgar' nan because he had his symbol on the armour. The magic again burst from Sara and made him shut up. She took Abelas hand in hers and went to the wall next to her.</p><p>-<strong><em>Reducto</em></strong>!- The spell worked precisely how it should. There was a big hole now in it.</p><p><em>-Mythal, I and Abelas go to your sanctuary now to rest. Later we will talk as equals. And if I hear of any elf dead in the next few days, you won't make alive. Even your Eluvians won't save you. Cappichi?!</em>- Shiver went down their spine, but every one of them nodded. She left dumbfounded elves in the nearly destroyed throne room. When they around significant distance from palace she broke out and hugged Abelas tight.</p><p>-Ra's<em> ga gonun ma' lath. Ar' an ane eth. Ma ladarem em. Ma seranas</em>. (It's all right my love. We are safe. You healed me. Thank you)- He kissed her cheek, and they both entered Mythal sanctuary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Memories of Arlathan Part 3 (last) It's time to wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so three years went, and Fen’Harel rebellion started. She was safe in Sanctuary of Mythal and married to Abelas. Their marriage was two years ago, and Mythal was their priest, you could say. The other Evanuris didn’t come beside Solas. It was a beautiful and small ceremony; however, there were songs which she knew from the game, for example. Leliana Song. It was amazing. It was hard, but she convinced Abelas to take another Mythal tattoo. She didn’t want to change the future too much, Abelas need to protect the Well of Sorrows and meet Inquisitor. The same Well of Sorrow she saw because it is precisely were Mythal Sanctuary is. So she was residing in future Arbor Wilds which was fresh and comforting. At least until Mythal was murdered, she was there and tried to change this, but there were too many assassins. When she saw them strike death blow something unblocked within her.</p><p>She was in a rage, hated them with her soul, her every breath. She killed every one of them and next I went for Evanuris</p><p>The door of the palace got destroyed. She walked through</p><p><em>-I TOLD YOU WHAT WILL HAPPENED WHEN YOU DO THIS!-</em> She called to them and sent paralyse spell which made three of them numb. She heard the arrow behind her which flew in her way, at the same time, a barrier showed up and protected her. She created a magic sword and wet for the one who hides in shadows.</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>-If you think your magic is enough for you to hide from me, you are gravely mistaken!- She raised her sword and hit his. The immortal elf was thrown with thumb in the wall. He wasn’t dead but could not fight any longer. She the fade stepped to the archer who was Andruil and took her head in of her hands.</p><p>-<em>SLEEP BITCH!</em>- spell went to her head; moreover, she immediately went numb.</p><p>-<em>Five down, where are other two?-</em>She didn’t count Solas and Mythal for apparent reasons. Then she felt like something hit her in the neck. After a few seconds, she felt dizzy and fallen to the floor.</p><p>-<em>Quickly take her to my estate Abelas. She will be safe there</em>.- She knew this voice. She only mumbled one word before passed out.</p><p><em>-Solas…-</em> There was only darkness.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>So everything changed. They rebelled, elves were getting freed from Evanuris slavery. This time she befriended Solas. Unfortunately, she didn’t saw his face because of the wolf mask which he wore all the time. But about one thing she was sure. He had hair!  He was astonished by her magic, spells especially the dragon language. Unfortunately, he didn’t learn to use it, and she was glad because she thought of him in Inquisition time using this magic. It would go wrong.</p><p>This day she was in a cave preparing to use Eluvian to get to Skyhold. Unfortunately, this day went very, very wrong. She felt it: the veil, the screams of spirits and elves. Many of them immediately changed to demons and killed others or made them the slaves. Her reflection in the mirror turned into a place she recognised. It was the hospital, and she slept with different machines which were attached to her to let her live. Beside her was Molly, who she heard her voice. She begged God to let her live, to give her finally wake up. She knew she wouldn’t meet Abelas any longer because he was in this time in Mythal Sanctuary. She touched the mirror and smiled sadly.</p><p><em>-I think it’s time to wake up.-</em>  She said and went through the mirror, leaving the World of Thedas for the time being.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Campfire and reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a song: Love Story-Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. The dream… No, it's memories, my memories. When I woke up from a coma a few months after the accident, I didn't remember it, but I had from time to time dreams of Thedas. I dreamed of Andraste; we were friends, I saw when she was burned, I met Inquisitor Ameridan and his companions, I was even when first blight happened, Maric, Fiona… and Thom, I remember now. I showed up when he was around twenty? Nineteen? Something like that. I talked to him, but even I gave him swordsmanship skills through my magic. It was memories of the distant past, but they were enough for him to get to the Seekers. I even told him what he would do, and maybe it was reckless but worked, plus his fate was changed. If the world is fair, perhaps he will be the next Lord Seeker, and Lucius won't destroy them? I pray for it. The click took me out of these thoughts. I turned my head to the door, and Chad went through.  I sat on the bed and smiled at him.</p><p>-<em>How long I was out?-</em> I asked. Chad gave me a glass of water.</p><p>-<em>Three weeks. But you passed the test</em>.-He looked at me with a weird expression</p><p><em>-What? Did something happen?</em> – He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.</p><p>-<em>Something happened in the Fade, right? Because your magic is yet more potent than before and your hair too-</em> He is right I feel it like the memories were crucial for that but my hair? I walked out the bed nearly falling, Chad cached me.</p><p><em>-Watch out. To mirror right?-</em> I nodded, and we both walked to it. When I saw myself, I was speechless. My skin looked more smooth than before; my eyes sparkled with light blue colour and hair. Hair changed into dark blue and on them was white shining points. It looked exactly like the sky in the night. I looked at my hand and grit my teeth. The tattoo with writing which Abelas and I took a day before our wedding. "My love and other half" in English and Elvish. This much time and now I know why I was crying when I was roleplaying Inquisition. I closed my eyes and magic changed my attire to elven green dress. There was a blue wolf on the right side, and the left was golden halla. I remembered when we were together I called him wolfy because of his puppy doggy eyes.</p><p><em>-Let's go to the kids. They must worry. Something happened when I was out?-</em> When we were walking Chad explained that the templars left soon enough after the Harrowing, they leave them for now. Chantry objected, but Divine silenced them, at least for now. When the door of the dining room opened the children quickly went and hugged me tight, even the eldest ones.</p><p> <em>-Let's make campfire today!</em>- there was hurrah and yes heard in the air. I spend a few hours in the kitchen preparing the food; in the meantime, Chad and kids were making everything outside. To my surprise, Leandra came to help me, which I was thankful. We talked, and I asked if something big happened in the village; fortunately, everything was fine. I happily recreated Cola here with magic help. I figured out that to recreate something here with magic help you must like it or have knowledge how is something build it or made of. For example in our modern kitchen there is an espresso machine but when I opened it there wasn't any machine part in it. So barely speaking, it worked only with magic help. Magic is awesome. It's foolish that Chantry made the people afraid of it.</p><p>When evening came, everything was ready. I went to a fireplace and created fire, but no precisely normal flame. This fire regularly worked at food, but when one of the kid touched it, something happened. The fire didn't burn him; there was nothing. I assumed my thinking of protecting them worked even on something like this little fire. We talked, joked and sang.</p><p>-<em>Mum, will you sing us the song?-</em> One of the kid asked with puppy eyes. When I looked at everyone, including Hawkes, I sighed in defeat.</p><p><em>-All right! All right! Let me think…-</em> I smiled, and after a few other music filled the air.</p><p>
  <em> We were both young when I first saw you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm standin' there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a balcony in summer air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you make your way through the crowd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And say, "Hello"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little did I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I was cryin' on the staircase</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beggin' you, "Please don't go," and I said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I sneak out to the garden to see you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escape this town for a little while, oh oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you were everything to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was beggin' you, "Please don't go," and I said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Romeo, save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This love is difficult, but it's real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got tired of waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My faith in you was fading</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I keep waiting for you, but you never come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I felt the hands on my shoulders and other voice joined mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And said, "Marry me, Juliet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never have to be alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you and that's all I really know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you</em>
</p><p>I cried when we were done singing. I turned around and met face, which I knew very much from many times roleplaying the Inquisition, from ten thousand years ago when we both were together. I jumped into his arms.</p><p><em>-Abelas!-</em> I hugged him tight and was apologizing him in Elvish. He was hugging me and smoothing my back.</p><p><em>- Ma' falon' saota. You're here. That's enough</em>-  he said and kissed me in the lips. I kissed him back. Then I heard grinning, and Chad was clearing throat which made us return to reality.</p><p>-<em>So could you introduce us to you… friend?</em>- Chad asked flustered. I looked at everyone and gestured to Abelas.</p><p><em>-This is Abelas. He is my… husband.-</em> There were some gaps and whistling. Younger children with Chud immediately went to him and to talk. They are very friendly with each other.  But the older ones were no trusting him. I made mother eyes, and they went to speak to the elf who was more fond of humans than in the game, which I was happy about. I looked into the night sky and smiled.</p><p><em>-Some things are going to change if they already didn't</em>.- I thought looking at Abelas who had one of the humans' kids on his shoulders. <em><span class="u">If I changed him, I could change the world.</span></em> I said to myself and went to the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The road not taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!A little gore in this one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks went by. Abelas told me he was awake for two years, and was waiting for me, and when he finally felt my presence yet when my connection to the fade was blocked, he woke up from Uthenera. He learns how the world changed, which made him shocked and disgusted but, either way, he didn’t blame humans. Mostly because of me, my optimism and love. For now, we are preparing for a journey to Denerim. I thought if people don’t care about the elves, I will help them. It was one of my main plans to do something like this. And if somebody doesn’t like this then fuck you! Go anywhere else. I thought of meeting with Maric, but I will see about it when will be in Denerim. I hired about twenty carriages with food protected by magic that they won’t go sour, clothes which mostly I created but the most of them are the warm and summer ones because in the summer is hot but autumn and winter and colder. I hired a group of twenty dwarves who will help with the renovation of buildings. There are too, many books which will help with teaching kids and even the elder which don’t know how to write or read, there are books about simple math, biology, Ferelden history and chantry.</p><p>The last one I wrote because I was there for most of the things and they are different from Chantry view. For the teacher, I decided to look when we are in the Denerim. I took Patric and Alise with to teach them more about diseases because as far I know in Alienage diseases are a norm, and I want it to change it, and it’s better to have the more modern doctors in Thedas. There was going to Max and Martha. Max was sixteen years old, has curly red hair with emerald eyes. On his right cheek, there is a scar after older teenagers robbed him. He tried to fight, and because of that, he had an injury. He looks more mature than boys in his age from Earth, it made me sad a little, but I understood why he was like that. He is using sword and shield. Martha is the elf and fifteen years old, has short brown hair, violet eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She uses a bow and daggers. They didn’t want to let me go alone even if they know what I’m capable of.</p><p> Abelas is going with me for knows reasons, he doesn’t want to be far from me again and this puppy eyes… We decided to leave Chad with the children, and he will be training the Garret when I will be absent. And for my surprise, Leandra asked me if she can go with me. I was a little surprised at that, but she said that she would like to buy something from Kirkwall and in Denerim marked it will be. I agreed but told her that she would need to be careful and not to go with people who she doesn’t know. She smiled and agreed on these conditions. Then the day on which we left the village for Denerim came.</p><p><em>-Everything ready guys?- </em>I asked the coachmen’s who were preparing the horses. The leader of them smiled and bowed to me.</p><p><em>-Yes, my lady! We ready to move when you are!-</em> he answered with respect and enthusiasm. He first time got that significant need for the horses and carriages; plus the money which I will give him are not small at all.</p><p><em>-All right. Guys take care of each other, no fight and do your homework!-</em> I smiled while hearing groans of the smaller kids. I went to each of them, giving them hug and kiss on the temple. The last one was Chad.</p><p>-<em>Watch out, all right? And take care of yourself, even you are a mighty dragon, ok?</em>- He nodded, and I kissed him in the cheek for a goodbye. The dwarves used two last carts and me with others three first. Patrick and Alise sat in the second one, reading my notes about germs, hygiene, etc. Max and Martha were sitting in third one talking about swords, daggers and possible of dangers on our road. I, Abelas and Leandra sat in the first one and talked about various things. Way to Denerim would take about a week it wouldn’t happen during the journey. Everything went all right to five days. Then there was some that things happened unexpectedly.</p><p>
  <strong>*BOOOM* *BOOOM*BOOOM*</strong>
</p><p><em>-What?!</em>- Sara went out of her carriage with Abelas, and Leandra gets out of the and terrible sight. Ten carts were destroyed instantly by bombs which were probably hidden within the carts. The others were in chaos, in fire or worse. The more than half dwarves were dead, the rest fight with the enemy which were in masks. Assassins possibly… I thought. But who hired them… Questions for later.</p><p><em>-Abelas protect Leandra, I will take care of them!</em>- He nodded and then around him, and miss Hawke created a significant green barrier. Amelia first runs to the cart in which where Patric and Alise should be. The sight I saw made her blood run cold.</p><p>Sliced throat on Alise body with opened eyes and Patric… there are easily visible entrails of his body beside him, but there is the thing which made her think. There wasn’t a body of coachmen, so this meant… </p><p><em>-They cooperate!-</em> Then I heard claps behind me, so I quickly turned around. I left the carriage and what I saw made me still. Abelas dead with Leandra beside him. Her children head out of the rest part of the bodies, dwarfs dead on the ground with some coachmen’s gone and with them, their leader.</p><p><em>-So.. my lady your party is gone what do we do with…-</em> His words were stopped by an icicle, which was sent into his body. Then I held my hand up and broke every attacker neck with only my willpower beside their leader. I went and touched his head.</p><p> <em>-Show me your memories</em>!- And she saw the meeting between him and arl Howe. Arl Howe… She will have his head on a pike. When I knew who was responsible, I broke his neck with my bare hands. I touched the necklace on my neck, which was my connection to Chad and sucked out all mana from it. I felt as Chad disappeared from this word, but I didn’t care much at this moment. Mine eyes burned in red and gold. I held my hand upon the sky and said.</p><p><strong><em>-THIS WORLD WILL BURN!</em>-</strong> And in the atmosphere hit a column of red and gold light which destroyed the veil.</p><p>
  <em>-----------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sara? Sara!</em>
</p><p>-What? WHAT!- I snapped from the trance and looked around. This was the moment went I was saying goodbyes to Chad, so it was only a… vision? Then after a few moments, I felt as darkness consumed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Planning in the Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found myself in the fade, wandering and thinking about the vision. The first thing which I need to take care of are “merchants” hired by Howe. Then use protecting magic and runes on the carriages. This thing made me shiver because of the similarity of Anime Re: zero. From thoughts took me a feeling of someone poking into my dream. I recognize the aura almost immediately.</p>
<p><em>-Abelas! Come in.-</em> And soon after, he stood beside me full of worry.</p>
<p>-<em>Sara what happened? You fainted! Everyone worry, especially children.-</em> It was a long time when I heard him worry like that. It’s nice.</p>
<p><em>-Let’s sit. I will tell you what happened.-</em> I thought of my favourite café from Earth close to my apartment. A few seconds later we found themselves in the café. The scent of fresh coffee, cakes in many variations and walls on the walls were hanging many pictures of flowers and trees. It made me smile. I turned to Abelas and opened my mouth in shock. He wasn’t in his Elf robes anymore but modern dark green trousers, light blue shirt and on it dark coat. His long hair was tied up. In modern Earth, he would end up as a model.</p>
<p><em>-Wow, you look… wow.</em>- He smirked, came closer to me and put his right hand on my cheek.</p>
<p><em>-You too my lady</em>.- I blinked and looked down. I was on my day off clothes. The yellow dress and light-green sandals. This dress was special, it was my mother's gift for my birthday before she passed away from lungs cancer. I smiled at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat down at the table, Abelas sat in front of me. When I wanted to say something, someone else voice came in.</p>
<p>-<em>What can I have for you darlings?-</em>I turned to the left and saw Auntie Maria. She was there for me after my mum died. She was the mother of my friend too. I smiled at her.</p>
<p><em>-Special of the day, for my husband here too, please</em>.- I smiled widely at her and she chuckled.</p>
<p><em>-Coming right up!-</em> And soon she disappeared in the kitchen door. I turned to Abelas, who was red as potato. He was probably embarrassed that I called him husband in the open, especially to my” aunt”. Cute as hell.</p>
<p>-<em>So when I talked…</em>-I started describing my vision, and in meantime, Auntie brought our food and drinks. Abelas when I described their deaths paled. Through our bond, I felt anger, sadness, love and caring. At the end of my vision talking, I took his hand and kissed it, then put it on my cheek. He sighed.</p>
<p><em>-This many years and you still surprise me. So what do we do ma vhenan?</em>- I chuckled at that.</p>
<p>-<em>I surprise myself too. But the first things we need to take care of the assassins, BUT we need to do it quickly and quietly. Here… -</em> I used my memories and showed which among merchants were assassins. Abelas focused on them and make a mental note about them.</p>
<p><em>-Talk to Chad, but first, use the silence magic to not being overheard and tell him about the special room. He will understand what does this mean. Tell him exactly what I told you. Bring every assassin there and wait for me to wake up. By the way, how long I was out?-</em> This was the first question I should ask.</p>
<p><em>-You were out for two hours, so I assume you wake up tomorrow.-</em> He took my hand and kissed it. I sighed and smiled again at him.</p>
<p><em>-Probably the vision was exhausting. Tell the kids to not worry.-</em> I flicked my finger, and café disappeared. He came closer and kissed me on the cheek.</p>
<p>-<em>Have good night ma vhenan. I will take care of the assassins</em>.- I nodded my head, and he disappeared. I stretched my hands and hummed.</p>
<p><em>-Where to today? Oh! Let’s go to Tython.</em>–I closed my eyes and thought of Jedi Temple on Tython.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Waking up and sudden confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up early in the morning. I immediately stood up and used a nearby bowl with water and washed my face, hands then with help of the magic my teeth. I went to the mirror and saw myself in bad shape. The vision must have dried me up. At least the assassins are probably in the magic room. The magic in the room is nearly the same as the one I had in Arlathan. It was made mostly for protection while I was testing spells. For example, when I was training to create the ball of the fire it made sure it did not explode and I didn’t hurt myself. It took me a good month to create needed runes in the room. Most things were much easier, I still have my powerful magic and it not always comes from the fade but because of the veil, the power of the runes are nearly cut in half. Back to the reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought about what clothes to wear. For a long time, I didn’t use my magic to create clothes so I stated I will use it now. I thought of the robes of Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter. And after a few seconds magic flew through me and after a few seconds the robes were on me. The emerald green robes with the pointed hat cocked to one side. If anyone from earth would saw me right now they would be jealous. I smiled to myself and left the room. I already heard kids so this meant the breakfast was almost ready. I went down the stairs and saw that Chad was cooking and the kids were sitting at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look mum is up!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the kids shouted and I was immediately surrounded by children. I took one of them in my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How do you do? You fainted yesterday!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the kids called out and smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-It was overworking. But now I’m fine as you see. Let’s go to eat!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I put the kid on one of the chairs and I sat beside Chad who put the last part of the food on the table. He smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What is this attire? I don’t believe I know it.- </span>
  </em>
  <span>I chuckled while I put some butter on the bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-It belonged to one of the most amazing witches. I’m her fan. Back home I didn’t much money so I couldn’t buy a replica, but with help of magic, most things are easy now. –</span>
  </em>
  <span> I explained and took a bite of the sandwich. I took sight of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Where is Abelas?-</span>
  </em>
  <span>I asked Chad in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-He killed two assassins and put the rest in the magic room. Now he is taking the ones in the Brecilian forest. I used magic and made sure that his speed increased and the same for his agility. He will be back in the night, or tomorrow morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>– I nodded and ate my breakfast. After that with help of the magic washed the dishes. In the meantime, some kids worked with our small farm or were learning with Chad. After the dishes, I went to the magic room. I used magic to make them talk, they told thing which I already knew. That he was planning on destroying Coulsand family, his displeasure of the grey wardens and some other things. After I was sure that I was told about everything I send them to their maker. I take care of the bodies with a black hole spell. I went out of the house and to our little farm of elfroot, pumpkins, carrots, and tomatoes. I started to help the elders kids with weeding. After three hours we were done. But just then I forgot that the magic tents were still standing. I quickly went to them and packed them up beside kitchen one and hide in my magical inventory. I went to the kitchen one and started preparing small refreshments. Out was still hot so I made icy apple juice and ice creams with help of magic. (the ingredients) and went to give it to the kids, dwarves and real merchants who were still waiting for the journey to Denerim. While we ate I explained to the dwarves and merchants about the assassins and arl Howe. Their faces immediately showed disgust and said that they will take protect me and my kids while we were on the road. They were pleased with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the ice creams btw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we ate I with them looked through the wagons and discovered magical bombs of fire. They would be enough to kill at least half of us while travelling. But to active them they would need a mage, I already knew that they had them so I wasn’t much scared any longer. I took the bombs and destroyed them in the basement with ice magic. The rest of the day went quietly. In the night while I was sitting and reading the book I heard a knock on the door of my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Come in!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I said and put my book on the shelf. It was Chad who was already in his pyjama. Without a shirt. And he was hot. A dragon-qunari. AAAA silence head. I put a smile on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What can I do for you Chad?-</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sat on the bed and took one of my hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-We need to talk. This can’t wait.-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh… I’m starting to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-This feeling… making sure you are safe, kisses, hugs which we had before Abelas came back… I can’t stop thinking about it. You are the first person who made me feel this way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>–Oh, OH! My face feels hot all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-You, you mean…- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He put my hand to where his heart was beating. Then I looked at his face, which was red as a potato.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-I think I’m in love with you.-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAAAAA- I started to shout in my mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>